How Did We Get Here?
by HermitCrabOtaku
Summary: One day we where in modern day America,and the next thing we know we're in London! And no,I don't mean modern day London,I mean 1900's London! Along the way we find dresses,pianos and *le gasp* the Phantomhive and Trancy manors? What's going on? How did we get here?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Black Butler or anything else,only Harper,Marilda and Christine! Enjoy!

A sigh filled the air,coming from one of my best friends. We where at the airport,waiting to go to London. I had finally talked the two people closest to me,My friends Matilda and Harper into coming with me to see the place. I had saved up for a long time to go and see this place,and I dragged those two along with me. Matilda didn't seem to mind,but Harper looked very unamused. But here we where. At the airport. Our plane was set to arrive soon,in about five minutes. Harper looked bored out of her mind,and Matilda just looked tired. "Christine,why did we have to go see London?" Harper asked in a whining tone of voice. "Because,I've always wanted to see the imitations of American foods and stuffs!" I said,sounding a little too fangirly than I wanted to. Harper rolled her eyes. "That,or did you just want to see London because of Black Butler?" I scoffed,laughing sheepishly. "No! I know Ciel and Sebastian aren't real,and if they where,they'd be long gone by now." Harper looked at me questioningly. "Did you finish season 2?" I just shook my head and looked over to Matilda,who wasn't saying much. She was reading a book,about,I had no clue. By the way her eyes skimmed over the page,though,I could bet it was a good book. She also had headphones on,and was biting her lip,a telltale sign she was listening to something what was about to make her fangirl.

So.

My options where to interrupt Matilda reading her book,which would just make her cranky.

Or talk to Harper.

Who was already cranky.

Things where not looking up for me at the moment.

But hey!

London!


	2. We Find Something

**AN: A new chapter! Yay! Yaaayyy! Heh...stuff goes down in this chapter,and this is rated T for some swearing and suggestive creeps. For Matilda and Christine do curse quite a bit.**_** And Claude's a creep.**_** Annnyywho. This chapter is a bit confusing,but I have answers so never fear! Also I think it's already apparent I don't own Black Butler. So I don't. And I don't own the Trancy manor either. *loud sigh that breaks your house down* 83 Have fun! **

**-Alex-Chan**

The plane finally arrived. Harper sat up and sighed,"Finally." While Matilda paid no mind,her face red and the book shut. I tapped her and pointed to the screen,and she nodded,mumbling something abut her brain continuously tormenting her. I rolled my eyes,knowing exactly what that was about.

A few moments later,we had picked out the best seats on the plane,considering we where the only ones on it. Matilda had turned off her music,and was reading the book again,while Harper was staring out the window. Matilda had to break us up after we started fighting over the window,and,of course,Harper won. I sighed,sitting back in my chair. This was going to be a long ride,I assumed. Going from Pensilvania to London was not going to be your five minute trip to the supermarket. Just as I started to drift off,I felt a sharp shove to my shoulder,and I realized we where in the air. But we where the only people on the plane! I frantically looked over Harper to see out the window,and saw nothing but blackness. Which didn't make sense,considering it was only noon. Matilda looked very startled,and Harper looked excited. So excited I thought she was likely to explode at any given second. And then,the cabin lights shut down as well,and the darkness engulfed the three of us.

When I could see again,grass was in my face,and my head felt very heavy. I blinked a few times,adjusting my glasses to where I could see. I was in a forest. All around me,where trees and flowers. Nothing more. I spotted a familiar face over to the side of me,staring with wide gray eyes into the distance. It was Harper. I stood up,my legs wobbling slightly as I did so. Matilda was there as well,staring down at her clothes. It was a long,blue frilly dress. Her hazel eyes scanned the article of clothing with disbelief. "It's a dress." She said,looking up to me. "Hey,don't blame me! I don't even know where we are!" I looked down and,sure enough,I had a small purple dress on as well. Harper had on a black dress,her brown hair a lot longer than it usually was. The odd-ish thing about the three of us was that we all had brown hair and where like three pieces of the same person. I was the only one with blue eyes,but Harper's eyes came close to being categorized as such. Harper grabbed my arm,(a little too tightly if you ask me) and dragged me over to a parting in the trees,and I couldn't believe what I saw.

The Trancy Manor,clear as day in front of me.


End file.
